Hikaru the spy beyblader
by Koyukidono
Summary: Hikaru and Tsubasa, both suffered from dark power, one is now recovered. But the other one is still in fear.


The story is written in Tsubasa's view. The time period... maybe between the two journals of Tsubasa in Metal Fury. (about episode 120-140) I am a new writer, if you have any view on my story, please leave a comment!

Suppose Tsubasa doesn't know why Hikaru gives up beyblade.

* * *

><p>After finishing the big bang bladers battles, Ginga, Masamune, Yuu, Madoka and I go back to Japan with proud and I am back to WBBA, continue being a spy beyblader. Although I know that Hikaru is now a secretary, I never found that Hikaru and I would now be colleague. However, when I treat her 100% as a friend, seems like that she treat me 70% as friend and 30% of fear. It is quite odd, with the unknown reason that why she is now a secretary instead of a blader. She is always keeping herself from me.<p>

Eventually, I decide to ask her why. I am upset everytime seeing her like that. When I find her, she is not in the secretary room as usual, but in the battle room. She just stands there, holding her bey, aquario, with a depressed face.

"Hikaru." I called her.

"! Tsubasa? Don't you have a mission today?"

"Yeah, I have finished it early and now returned."

"And why are you here?" she asked.

"And you? you should not be here too. To be honest, you miss beyblade, right?"

"..." She says nothing.

"And I am here to ask you, why you are always keeping yourself from me."

"No! No such thing! I am not!" Hikaru shaked her head.

"Then why did you reject being my supporter in the previous mission?"

Again, Hikaru says nothing.

"Tell me why! I don't want to see you like that again!"

"...Ryuga." Hikaru says the name of the blader that she have been fear of long time ago.

"Ryuga!" It is an unexpected answer. Ryuga, the one that defeated me, Hikaru and Kyouya and battle bladers. The three of us had been hospitalized because of his attack. After that, I was suffered by dark power for a long time. Ryuga was such a frightening blader. It must be the dark power that make Hikaru afraid of me. "You are afraid of me because of the dark power? I am now totally recovered from that."

"But...sorry, everytime when I look at you, I will think of the dark power. I can't stop myself from that."

"Then, battle with me! My bey will show you that I am recovered! Beys always tell the truth, right?" I invite her to battle with me. "Aquario is now with you, so let's start now!"

"Don't be silly! I have stop battling for a long time!"

"No problem. You can do it." I convince her for a few times, finally she agreed.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip~!" Hikaru and I release our beys at the same time.

Her bey is turning with a slow speed, but never mind. After aquila crashes with aquario a few times, I stop yielding to her and use out my special move. "Aquila, Metal Wing Smash!" Aquario falls out right at the metal sound heard. Hikaru loses. However, on her face, there is a smile. "That's true. I can feel that. You are totally come off with dark power. In your bey, there is no such frightening power. Thankyou, you finally clear my fear on you."

"You're welcome. That's what I'd like to do." I replied. Nothing can be happier then seeing a person not fear of myself anymore. But there is still a thing I want to do. "Let's battle like that everyday!"

"What? You mean..." Hikaru is shocked.

"My job is getting less these days. However, Ginga and Kyouya are on their journey to finding legend bladers. Even Yuu is going on a practicing trip. There is not many friends I can battle with. Although short, I am really happy with our battle. Why don't continue with that? You can battle again, like in the past!"

"But..."

"That's not a reason to give up bey because of Ryuga! Not only you, Kyouya and I was also lost to him too, but we never stop! To be honest, it is very difficult for me to overcome the dark power, but that's not a problem. You should step up after losing! Pick up bey again please! You can do it!"

After saying, I realised I have never been convincing others like this before. Maybe I really, really want her to pick up bey again.

"Yeah, you are right... I will try. In fact, I am always staying here in my free time, doing nothing but looking around and recalling my beyblade memory. I don't know if I want to battle again. I think I can know the answer if I battle with you."

* * *

><p>After that, We battle here everyday. After a few weeks, Hikaru's strengh is almost back, although losing to me all the time. Also, the distance of us have been smaller. Even our boss, Ginga's father, have said that we are a lot closer than before.<p>

"So that's all today. Tsubasa, Hikaru, you can go out for lunch."

"Tsubasa, let's go to AAA restaurant! I want to try the new set of lunch!"

"You guys are going together? Didn't you have lunch sepreately?"

"Yeah, but from now on we are going together."

"And I noticed that you are always talking while I am telling you what mission to do. Aren't you guys getting closer?"

Listening to him, I feel nothing but joy.

However...

One day, after battling, Hikaru says, she wants to give up. "Bladers like me will never have progress. I am always losing to you. I have gave you a lot of trouble. It's better for me to give up." Tears appear on her face. "Sorry for your care, but it is over."

"Hikaru..." Seeing Hikaru turns and leaving, I don't know what to say. After thinking for a few seconds, I say, "Please recall why did you start battling! Everyone have their own reason to start, right?"

Hikaru stops there. Yes, I believe there must be a reason for her to start battling around too. She turns back and starts to say. "(on refrence to episode 6)When I was small, I always lose on battles, like now. Everytime I cried. But my mother told me to be strong. That was she who let me know I should never give up. Then I started my journey to being strong. However, I have gave up beyblade for a long time, till now." She fell down and crys. "Why? Why I would be stupid like this? This is all my fault!"

"Hikaru! Don't blame on yourself! It doesn't matter that you have gave up beyblade as long as you can pick it up again! Stand up!" I run to her and give her my hand. I pull her up.

"Tsubasa, you are the one who let me pick up beyblade again. Thankyou! I know what to do. I will start battling and never give up!" Hikaru wipes her tears.

"That's right!"

On the next day, when I arrive the WBBA office, I noticed something's different. Hikaru is in red jacket over a whitish-bluish t-shirt instead of her blue uniform. That's her outlook in the past!

"Aa, Tsubasa you have arrived!" My boss, Ginga's father told me with a haunted tone. "I don't know why, Hikaru keep saying that she would like to be a spy beyblader!"

"Tsubasa, From now on, I will be working with you as a WBBA spy blader!" Hikaru smiles to me, with hands holding aquario.

"Hikaru! You really do pick up beyblade again! Good job!"

"Then who will me my new secretary..."


End file.
